So far the most used medicines in the treatment of gastric disorder have been anticholinergic drugs which inhibit pain; antihistaminics which block receptors H.sub.2 preventing the release of hydrochloric acid, aluminium and magnesium gels which neutralize hydrochloric acid in the stomach, and in some cases tranquilizers to control nervous stress.
Peptic ulcers are circumscribed to the mucous membrane which lies across the muscular membrane of the mucous, specially in areas drained by acids and pepsins, and even more frequently in the first centimeter of the doudenum being thus duodenal ulcers the cost frequent.
Apparently peptic ulcers develop due to an excessive acid or pepsin secretion thus breaking down the equilibrium between the acid and pepsin secretion with the other factors which protect the mucous such as the mucus production or the membranes which act as barrier against the permeability of the mucous cells.
The treatment of said peptic ulcers is directed towards neutralizing or reducing the gastric acidity and at present known treatments are such as suitable diet or the use of medicines like antiacids whose cure capacity or prevention of symptomatology recurrence has not been proven; and anticholinergic drugs which delay the emptying of the stomach and thus prolong retention of the antiacid and the reduction of acid secretion; however it has been shown that the results are not constant and is necessary at times to increase the dose or wake the patient up during the night to administer an extra-dose, which in addition may have negative effect such as a possible pyloric obstruction; carbenzolone is another medication used with little success specially in the treatment of duodenal ulcers; ramitivine inhibits gastric secretion on the same level as histaminic receptors and cymetidine which acts as a H.sub.2 receptor for the acid and pepsin producing cells in the stomach.